Life is Not a Shojo Manga
by Midori12
Summary: When Yellow confesses her love to Red, she hopes for a end result like the shojo manga she read. But the results were so much different... - One-sided SpecialShipping, Yandere!Yellow x Red; MangaPokéShipping, Red x Misty; Mangaverse; Character Death


**I had the idea to write a yandere story for the longest, but I had no idea which characters to use. Then when I read a Hetalia fic where Liechtenstein was the yandere, I thought about the cute and adorable Yellow as a yandere. No one would suspect it, yeah?**

* * *

><p><strong>Life is Not a Shojo Manga<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"R-Red… I-I love you!" Yellow fiddled with her trademark straw hat in her hand instead of on her head. She stood in front of Red as her hair rustled in the wind, the leaves of the giant tree near Professor Oak's laboratory rustling above them.

Yellow had nearly stumbled over her words, but she had finally confessed her feelings to the person she had been in love with for so long. She tried to look into his eyes, but couldn't help but avert her gaze; she was extremely nervous by how he would react or how he would feel about it.

After a minute of silence between them, Red finally spoke up.

"O-oh!" he scratched the back of his head and chuckled. "Heh, I'm not…really sure what to say…"

"It's okay, Red!" Yellow glanced at him. "Um, I just…wanted you to know how I feel about you…"

That wasn't entirely true. She had read a shojo manga recently where a girl that she found herself relating to finally confessed her feelings to a boy she had been in love with for years. The girl had worried that the boy would reject her, which is why it took her so long to confess, but then the boy admitted that he had actually been in love with her all along. The manga ended happily with the two of them getting together.

This shojo manga made Yellow confident in her decision to reveal her true feelings to Red. She had hopes that maybe Red would offer to take her on a date or something.

She would never know unless she tried. After all, maybe she was living her own shojo manga.

"O-okay…" Red stuttered. Yellow wasn't too sure about the look on his face. He wasn't looking at her, and he didn't look too happy. Sure he was smiling, but it didn't seem genuine. Did she do something wrong?

"Red…" Yellow frowned. She quickly tried to come up with something to say. "U-um…! I-I was wondering if maybe you would want to go to the Celadon Department store with me on Saturday!" He couldn't refuse. He had been meaning to meet up with Erika soon to ask her something about Grass-type Pokémon, so why not go with Yellow and have fun? Yellow smiled at this thought, thinking it was a great idea.

But…

"Saturday?" Red questioned. He looked down at the ground and shuffled his feet. "I-I would, but…I'm actually busy on Saturday."

Yellow's smile dropped. "O-oh…" she said.

**_What could Red possibly be busy with? Is he really too busy to hang out with me? Or is he scared because I confessed my love to him? Does he not like me—?_**

_Red's a very important person. Maybe he's training with Green or Blue. Maybe he has to run an errand for Professor Oak. That's all. It's not because he doesn't like me. We're friends._

"M-Maybe another day, right?" Yellow returned her smile.

"Of course, Yellow," Red answered, grinning cheerfully. "Hey, I gotta get going. But I'll see you later, okay, Yellow?"

"Um, but—"

"Bye!" Red ran off waving, leaving Yellow alone.

"But, Red…"

**_He didn't say anything about my feelings. He didn't say anything. No, he said "Okay." Why? Couldn't he have said something else—?_**

_I told him it was okay. He didn't have to respond. Really._

**_But he ran away. Why did he run off? Was he scared? Scared of what? Me? WHAT IS THERE TO BE SCARED OF—?_**

_He's a busy person. He has things to do. We can hang out another time._

The wind blew harder, almost flinging Yellow's hat out of her hands. She decided to put it on her head and lower it so that anyone she passed by couldn't see her **_bloodshot eyes, I'm furious _**_no, I'm just a little upset is all _sad expression. She didn't want people asking questions.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yellow decided to take a walk through the Viridian Forest on Saturday. She was still a little **_angry _**_no, just __sad_ that she couldn't hang out with Red, but figured she could get her mind off of things by walking through her usual route in the forest. She normally would stroll with ChuChu at her side, but chose to leave her Pokémon at home this time.

"Hmm, I kinda wanna see the lake today. I haven't seen Miniryu for awhile," she said, referring to a Dratini she befriended by the lakeside a few months back.

When she approached the break in the trees, she heard voices and stepped back.

"Yes, I love it here, Red," came a young woman's voice.

_Red?_

"I knew you would like it, Misty!"

_Red…is with…Misty?_

Yellow peeked from behind the trees to spot Red and Misty sitting together by the lake. There was a blanket beneath them and a picnic basket next to Misty.

_But I don't understand… I thought Red was busy… But he's…_

**_He's with Misty. He's with Misty. WHY IS HE WITH MISTY—?_**

"Red, I've had a really nice time with you today."

"Same here, Misty."

Suddenly, what Yellow saw next nearly crushed her.

Red leaned in to kiss Misty. And Misty kissed back.

Yellow went blank. She couldn't believe what she was seeing.

**_Why is he kissing her? Why is he kissing that bitch? Get off of him. GET OFF OF HIM—!_**

Yellow turned around and dashed off. She couldn't stand to watch. She couldn't even stand the thought.

_How could Red not tell me that he was with Misty? Is that why he reacted the way he did when I confessed? But why—?_

**_Why is he with her? Why not me? What's so special about her? Why Red, why would you choose that tramp? WHY CHOOSE HER—?_**

When Yellow finally reached her house, she slammed the front door and collapsed onto the floor. Her mind was racing.

_I don't understand… Red, I love you… Why would you…_

…**_Hurt me? Why would you lie to me? You're busy on Saturday? Sure, that's right. Busy sucking face with that slut. She doesn't deserve you. _****I'm****_ the one who should be with you—!_**

Yellow remembered that there was another girl in the shojo manga that was trying to get the boy's affections.

_She didn't succeed in the end. The boy ended up with the right girl._

**_The right girl. _****I'm****_ the right girl! YOU SHOULD BE WITH ME, RED—!_**

Suddenly, Yellow's **_bloodshot _**eyes flashed as a **_wonderful_** thought crossed her mind. She slowly got up and staggered into the kitchen. When she entered, she went straight for the silverware drawer and pulled out a**_sharp, oh so sharp and beautiful, shiny _**knife.

**_You should be with ME, Red. I won't let her get in the way. I WON'T LET HER GET IN THE WAY—!_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"O-oh…oh my…" Blue blinked as she dropped the paper. "R-Red! Green! Yellow! Crystal! Did you hear? M-Misty was murdered!"

The sound of shattering glass. Red dropped the mug containing coffee onto the floor of Professor Oak's lab.

"W-what?" Green wasn't sure he heard right. "Are you serious?"

"Oh my Arceus!" Crystal gasped.

Yellow merely sat on the couch, her straw hat low enough to cover most of her face.

"S-she was found stabbed and lacerated by the lake in Viridian Forest this morning. I can't believe that someone…" Blue covered her mouth, too disturbed to finish the sentence.

"I…I was with Misty yesterday…" Red admitted. Yellow flinched ever so slightly. He must have forgotten for a moment that he had told Yellow that he was busy on Saturday.

"What?" Green said. "You might have been one of the last people to see her!"

"I…I think I was…b-besides the murderer…" Red's eyes turned dark. "We were out by the lake together. It was getting late, so we decided to part ways…but I walked with her out of the forest! Why was she found back in the forest? I don't understand!"

"…There are…lots of things…we don't understand…"

Everyone turned to look at Yellow, who slowly got off of the couch and walked out of the lab. Red chased after her.

"Wait! Yellow!" Red grabbed Yellow's shoulder and stopped her. "What did you say? Is there something I'm not getting?"

Yellow didn't turn around to face him.

"Yellow?"

She spun around with a huge grin on her face. "Hey, Red, why don't we take a walk for a minute?"

Red was startled by the look of happiness on her face. "Y-Yellow… Aren't you upset about Misty's death?"

She completely ignored the question and grabbed Red's hand. "Come on! Let's go!"

Red was forced to comply as Yellow dragged him to the edge of Pallet Town, overlooking the water route.

Plenty far away from any other people.

Yellow and Red stepped into the small brush of trees, where they finally stopped walking. Yellow had her back to Red.

Red spoke up. "Yellow, why did you bring me here? I-I should go to Viridian and talk to the police about what happened."

"…Since you were the last person to see her…"

"…Well, yes…"

"…Red…" Yellow spoke softly. "You told me…you were busy on Saturday…"

"Y-yes…" Red stuttered. He just remembered what he told Yellow a few days earlier. "B-but I never told you with what."

"…I saw you…with **_her_**…"

"What? You saw me with Misty?"

"…Do you love **_her_**? Or rather…did you love **_her_**?"

Red gulped. "U-um…"

"…Well, she's gone now. So I guess it doesn't matter. It wasn't what happened in the manga I read, but it works."

"…What?"

Yellow reached into the small purse hanging off of her shoulder and grabbed what she was searching for.

"…Red… She was **_in the way_**…"

"In the…way…?"

Yellow slowly turned around, her straw hat blowing off her head in the breeze. Red gasped.

"…Yes, Red… **_In the way_**…!" Yellow flashed the **_deliciously bloodstained _**knife, her **_dark red, bloodshot _**eyes glinting in the sunlight through the trees. She had a **_oh so wonderful _**smile on her face.

Red stood frozen, coming to the instant realization that it was Yellow, the girl standing right in front of her, who had killed Misty. "W-why…? Why, Yellow?"

"**_Why, Red?_**" Yellow's tone was dark and cold." **_Because she was in the way! Didn't you hear me the first time?_**"

"Y-Yellow…I don't understand…" Red wasn't sure what to say. He was mortified at how Yellow was acting. She was crazy! Should Red run? He didn't have his Pokémon on him, but he was sure he could outrun Yellow.

"**_Red_**…" Yellow giggled, but not in the cute way she was known for. It was dark and frightening; Red didn't think it was possible for Yellow to express such an emotion. "**_I love you_**."

Red froze. Was this what had spurred this irrational behavior? She was…jealous that Red was with Misty and not him?

…Red felt like he had read a manga like this before.

"**_I love you_**…**_so much, Red_**…" Yellow was creeping closer to Red, gripping the **_already beautifully bloodstained _**knife tightly.

"Y-Yellow… No!" Red turned around and began running away, as fast as possible. But out of nowhere, he slammed into an…invisible wall? "O-oww!" he rubbed his face and gazed at nothing in particular in confusion.

"**_Mr. Mime are plentiful in this area_**… **_Looks like this was the wrong time to decide to run away_**…" Yellow smirked in amusement. She was now standing over Red.

"Y-Yellow, please! Don't do this! I-I'm sorry!" Red waved his hands frantically, pleading for his life.

"**_Red_**…" Yellow lifted the knife above her head. "**_I love you so much_**…**_but it's too late. Her lips already infected you. You'll never love me, but that's okay. If I can't have you, then no one else will!_**"

The blood stained the ground beneath them.

This didn't end anything like that manga Yellow read.

* * *

><p><strong>Yandere!Yellow was strange to write. It was odd to describe Yellow as such a sadistic killer, but it always seems to be the sweet and quiet ones that are really crazy deep down…<strong>

**~Midori**


End file.
